Suicides
by Amelie Elektra
Summary: Ma veramente il suicidio fisico è peggiore di quello psicologico? Annientare sé stessi e continuare a sopravvivere... Soffocare la propria sofferenza... Yuffentine.


Suicides 

Yuffie li fissò, con un sorriso, nervosa.  
-Yuffie, sei inaffidabile...- iniziò Cluod, severo.  
-Ma...- balbettò lei, in preda al panico.  
In fondo, avrebbero avuto ragione se l'avessero cacciata dal gruppo.  
Li aveva ingannati e derubati, tradendo la fiducia che riponevano in lei.  
Perché l'aveva fatto, poi?  
Lo sapeva perfettamente, ma non voleva confessar loro il motivo del suo tradimento.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire?  
Che l'aveva fatto perché si potesse ancora considerare onorevole l'ormai decaduta stirpe dei Kisaragi, un tempo sovrani del grande impero di Wutai ed ora semplici sindaci di una città, che attirava solo turisti non interessati alla reale bellezza del paese?  
Che voleva ripostare all'antico splendore una casata di, un tempo, nobili guerrieri, che ora erano destinati all'estinzione?  
O semplicemente, che voleva salvare suo padre dal ridicolo?  
Non avrebbero capito.  
Nessuno capiva.  
-Decideremo se tenere te e Vincent in squadra, con una riunione. Ora, uscite.-ordinò il biondo.  
Certo, Vincent.  
Anche lui non se la passava bene, quel giorno.  
La sua limit era qualcosa di spettacolare e mostruoso allo stesso tempo.  
Si era trasformato in una creatura orribile, sotto i loro occhi e, in pochi secondi, aveva spazzato via il "cucciolo" di Don Corneo, poi, era tornato normale.  
La trasformazione doveva essere dolorosissima.  
-Che pensi decideranno?- chiese la ragazza, preoccupata, appoggiandosi al torii.  
L'ex Turk sembrò ignorare la sua presenza.  
- Eh già, hai proprio ragione...- continuò Yuffie, sorridendo, sarcastica.  
Si voltò verso di lei, con la sua solita espressione indecifrabile.  
-Lo so che ti scoccio, grazie per avermelo detto... Non preoccuparti per la tua trasformazione, ce ne poteci parlare, ma non è grave, ci hai solo fatto venire un infarto grazie all'effetto sorpresa! Ma non è affatto un problema, la prossima volta non moriremo!- concluse, tendendo all'isteria.  
-Senti da che pulpito...- sibilò l'uomo, incrociando la braccia a petto.  
-Ho i miei buoni motivi. Al contrario di te, Mr Insicurezza. Si, è inutile che fai quella faccia stupita, tu sei insicuro e soffri di un terribile complesso d'inferiorità verso di noi.- sentenziò lei. Nel contempo, Vincent era rimasto impassibile.  
Però, era come se riuscisse a leggere ciò che provava, nei suoi occhi.  
Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell'anima, dopotutto.  
-Neanche a me piace spiattellare la mia vita privata ai quattro venti, in ogni caso... Però... Il nostro scopo è uccidere Sephiroth, no? Dobbiamo assolutamente legare tra noi, altrimenti, rischieremo di non riuscire a raggiungere la nostra meta... Lo so che non sono la persona più adatta a dire una cosa del genere, ma...- s'interruppe di colpo, notando che le dava le spalle e lucidava tranquillamente la sua pistola.  
-Argh! KIMI WA BAKA DA NE!- sbraitò, su tutte le furie. L'ex Turk si voltò verso di lei, le puntò l'arma addosso e fece fuoco.  
Senza colpirla.  
Sentì un tonfo alle proprie spalle e guardò in quella direzione: un mostro giaceva a terra, morto.  
Si accorse di tremare.  
-Eh eh eh... Era un avvertimento?- chiese, nervosa.  
Nessuna risposta.  
Leggere gocce di pioggia le bagnarono il viso per poi trasformarsi in una pioggia battente.  
Fissò il "vampiro", a pochi metri da lei: stava guardando il cielo nero e sembrava stesse piangendo.  
Lo afferrò per il polso e lo trascinò fino a casa, istintivamente.  
Lui sembrò allibito dal suo comportamento, confuso.  
-Mi raccomando, stai vicino al kotatsu... Se hai bisogno, io sono in camera...- mormorò, leggermente perplessa anche Yuffie.  
Si fece una doccia e s'infilò il suo pigiama preferito: una vecchia camicia consunta, un tempo celeste, che le arrivava sopra al ginocchio, "trovata" a Midgar, in un negozio di lusso, dove aveva "trovato" anche dei gemelli d'oro, che aveva rivenduto.  
Accese lo stereo e si stravaccò sul letto, per rileggere per l'ennesima volta l'ultimo manga che aveva comprato, "Lui, il primo amore.  
Magari, da qualche parte, sul Pianeta, esisteva il suo principe azzurro, una persona che l'avrebbe amata per quello che era realmente.  
Per il momento, a 16 anni, aspettava ancora il suo primo amore, anche se aveva una cotta leggera per il "vampiro.  
In fondo, era normale, visto che ne aveva avuta una anche per Cloud e poi, per due dei Turks, prima Reno, poi Tseng e poi di nuovo Reno.  
Ma, forse, con Vincent, era diverso.  
Nonostante il suo aspetto perennemente allegro, Yuffie, se si trattava di sentimenti, era molto cauta.  
Forse perché l'ultima volta in cui aveva confessato i propri sentimenti, era stata usata e poi buttata via, come uno straccio.  
Però, con l'ex Turk... ERA diverso e lo sapeva... Perché avrebbe voluto manifestare i suoi sentimenti più apertamente e perché aveva chiesto un consiglio alle sue compagne di viaggio... Di solito, non succedeva.  
-Hello darkness my old friend... I went to talk with you again...- canticchiò, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino.  
Sobbalzò.  
Sulla soglia era appena comparso Vincent, che voltò la testa da una parte: -Rivestiti...- mormorò.  
La ladra di materia si alzò dal letto, stupita: -Sono vestita... Cosa volevi?- chiese, gentilmente.  
La fissò con attenzione e chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle.  
Lei notò che si era tolto il mantello e che la maglietta nera strana che indossava era leggermente sbottonata.  
Aveva un viso splendido e la cosa che la incantò di più furono le sue labbra, scure e sottili, leggermente a cuore.  
Era motalmente pallido, ma la cosa, stranamente, gli donava.  
Le si avvicinò con lentezza, tentennando, mentre a lei sembrava che il petto volesse scoppiare.  
Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Cotta. Ripeté la parola come un mantra.  
Era solo una stupidissima cotta adolescenziale per un uomo adulto, una specie di sindrome di Elektra. Lui rappresentava il padre che non aveva mai avuto realmente e, per una serie di casualità.  
Non era una semplice cotta.  
La baciò, dischiudendo le labbra e cercando una maggiore intimità, che lei concesse.  
Era strano.  
Tutto era strano.  
E la confondeva.  
Il suo comportamento, come la teneva tra le braccia, dolcemente, in modo protettivo, come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso ed incredibilmente fragile, quel bacio... E quella sensazione di torpore, che la faceva sentire come se galleggiasse a mezz'aria.  
Prima di riaddormentarsi, rassicurata dal suo calore e dal suo respiro regolare, pensò che la sua prima volta fosse stata fantastica, incredibilmente naturale e dolce... Probabilmente, lui l'avrebbe considerato un errore da non ripetere e l'avrebbe aggiunto alla lista dei peccati da espiare: seduzione di minore, 8 anni.  
Ma si era sentita amata, qualcuno si era finalmente preso cura di lei, per la prima volta da quando sua madre era morta ed era grata a Vincent, per questo.  
Sotto il futon, si strinse a lui e scoppiò a piangere.

Bisturi e sangue.  
Stava diventando l'unico modo per calmarsi, per non pensare, per lei, quello di provare dolore.  
Fissò il sangue scorrere, fino a scivolare, in piccole gocce, sul pavimento di acciaio della stiva.  
-Yuffie? Yuffie sei qui?- chiese Tifa, entrando.  
Il bisturi scivolò nuovamente sulla pelle della ragazza.  
-Cosa stai facendo, Yuffie!- urlò la barista, afferrando l'arma e gettandola lontano. Le tamponò la ferita con un fazzoletto, finché non si rimarginò. -Perché volevi suicidarti-  
-Suicidarmi?- si stupì la minore, con un sorriso stanco, fissando le proprie braccia sporche di sangue. -Non mi stavo suicidando, mi stavo punendo... E' ben diverso, Tifa-  
-Smettila! L'hai fatto in continuazione, da quando ce ne siamo andati! Lo fai anche da prima! Yuffie, rispondimi!- si preoccupò Tifa, accarezzandole la testa.  
-Si, lo faccio da settimane... - rispose la ninja, stanca.  
-Perché ti punisci? Non hai fatto niente di male!- esclamò l'amica, disperatamente.  
L'altra fece una pausa.  
-Così non penso... Non penso a niente... La mia mente è vuota...-ribatté, sorridendo e socchiudendo le palpebre.  
-Yuffie è qui?- chiese Nanaki.  
-Entra e chiudi quella fottuta porta!- gli ordinò l'ex guida, in preda all'agitazione.  
Il felino eseguì, camminando fino alla ragazza: -Non pensi che sia ora di smetterla di farvi del male?- chiese, tranquillamente.  
-Devi smetterla, Yuf, stai diventando come Vincent! Capace di perdonare tutti tranne te stessa!- sbraitò Tifa, sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
-Sei troppo giovane per farcela da sola.- concluse Red, sedendosi.  
-Nanaki... Di cosa stai parlando?- domandò la combattente, confusa.  
-Pensavo ve ne foste accorti tutti...- rispose il felino. -Yuffie è incinta-  
La ragazza lo fissò, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime: - Non dovevi dirlo, Nanaki... Non lo deve sapere nessuno...- mormorò.  
-Ehi, Yuf... Sai chi è il padre? Non sarai mica stata...?- iniziò Tifa, preoccupata.  
-Non ce la puoi fare da sola, Yuffie... Devi dirlo anche a lui...- consigliò Red, serio.  
Lei scosse la testa: -Non posso caricarlo di questo peso! Non me la sento, scusami...- sussurrò, rannicchiandosi.  
-Allora vieni di là, non farlo preoccupare...- le ordinò, dolcemente.  
Yuffie si alzò e sorrise: -Hai ragione...- asserì.  
-Quanto tempo è?- s'incuriosì Tifa, abbracciandola.  
-Quattro mesi... E mezzo, più o meno...- calcolò la minore, sollevata.  
Si sentiva molto più tranquilla.  
Avrebbe dovuto confidarsi prima con Tifa, in fondo, era la sua migliore amica... Non l'avevano accusata.  
Sospirò e scoppiò a ridere.  
Era stata stupida a non fidarsi.  
Anche Aeris lo sapeva, in fondo e glielo aveva fatto capire, solo che l'aveva vista come una minaccia.  
Ripensare alla Cetra le provocò un dolore al petto, che fece passare posandosi la mano sul ventre: aveva deciso. Se fosse stata una femmina, l'avrebbe chiamata Aeris, come una delle sue prime amiche, in suo onore. Cominciava a vedere nuovamente gli aspetti positivi della situazione.  
Andò in bagno e lavò via il sangue dalle braccia.  
Rimase a fissare le cicatrici, con il cuore improvvisamente appesantito.  
Non si era accorta che, in quel modo, stava facendo del male anche al suo bambino, anche se non direttamente.  
Era certa che sentisse tutto ciò che gli accadeva intorno, anche la sua angoscia, l'angoscia della sua mamma.  
Mamma.  
Aveva un bellissimo suono.  
Sorrise, salendo sul ponte.  
-Ma ti dico che è così, Cid!- esclamava Cloud.  
-Ma Yuffie non è...!- s'interruppe vedendo l'oggetto della discussione, Cid.  
-Ehilà, si parlava di me?- chiese lei, timidamente.  
-Sei uscita dalla bara, mocciosa!- la salutò il pilota.  
-Bara?- si stupì la ragazza.  
-Si, stai diventando una fottuta copia di Valentine, un vampiro del cazzo che fa stronzate tipo deprimersi!- spiegò quello.  
-Ti ringrazio dei complimenti, Cid...- commentò il suddetto vampiro.  
Vincent Valentine sarcastico.  
-Wow, Vinnie, hai preso una botta in testa bella forte, saltando con il paracadute!- si stupì la ragazza, mordendosi la lingua subito dopo.  
Nonostante l'espressione impassibile, lui sembrò sorridere con gli occhi, cosa che la tranquillizzò.  
-Cmq, discutevamo su una cosa, prima, io e riccetto di mare...- cambiò discorso il pilota, dopo aver riso per la battuta.  
-Yuffie, tu sei incinta, vero?- chiese riccetto... ehm... Cloud.  
Lei sobbalzò per poi assumere una quantità infinita di sfumature di rosso diverse.  
-Che ti dicevo! Inizia a lavare per terra, Highwind!- esclamò la testa di chocobo, esultante.  
-Yuffie, chi è il padre!- domandò un disperato Highwind, mentre Cloud iniziava a caricarlo di scope e stracci.  
Se possibile, la ragazza tentò di sprofondare ancora di più, arretrando dai due assatanati e scontrandosi con qualcosa di morbido, che la afferrò per un braccio, trascinandola fino ad uno stanzino buio.  
Vi fu un attimo di silenzio.  
-Yuffie... Aspetti davvero...?- chiese Vincent, incapace di continuare.  
-Ti amo...- gli confessò, a testa china.  
Lui la strinse a sé: -Credi che non lo sappia?- ribatté.  
-Ora devo andare... Tifa mi ha detto che possiamo andare a casa, questa notte e decidere anche di non tornare domani... Ma io voglio tornare...- spiegò Yuffie, risoluta.  
L'uomo allentò la presa e la guardò negli occhi, annuendo, poi, abbassò lo sguardo.  
Yuffie avrebbe voluto che la trattenesse, ma, come aveva detto a Tifa, non voleva caricarlo di un ulteriore peso, un nuovo peccato.  
-So che tu non sai dove andare... Ma... Vorrei spiegarti perché ho fatto alcune scelte...- mormorò la ragazza.  
-Anche io... Volevo dirti che mi dispiace, che sono stato uno stupido... Che... Credevo mi avresti dimenticato... E con me quella notte. Ma ero io a non riuscire a dimenticarti... Sei sempre stata così gentile, con me, anche dopo... Dopo... Mi hai detto di non farmene una colpa, perché era quello che volevi da tempo... Mi sono sentito sollevato, ma... Mi sono accorto di amarti...- confessò lui, in modo sconnesso, fissandola di nuovo.  
Anche se così confusa, al buio, in quello stanzino, quella era la dichiarazione più bella che avesse mai sentito.  
Non aveva più menzionato il bambino e questo la fece agitare.  
In fondo, quella notte era stata un errore, per entrambi.  
Ed era unicamente colpa della ragazza, che non l'aveva rifiutato e che avrebbe dovuto rinunciare ai propri desideri.  
-Stasera torni a Wutai?- chiese Vincent, cambiando discorso e distogliendo nuovamente lo sguardo.  
-Sì, tu?- ribatté lei, a testa bassa.  
-Mi vuoi a vivere con te? Cioé... Non mi hai detto niente...- balbettò l'uomo, arossendo.  
Lo fissò, allibita.  
Non aveva parole per descrivere quello che provava, quel misto di paura, felicità ed aspettativa che pesava sul suo petto.  
-Tu... Con me... A Wutai! Ma... Devo ampliare la casa... Vuoi veramente!- domandò, incredula, afferrandogli le mani.  
-Certo! Insomma, mi hai confessato di amarmi, stiamo per avere un bambino e tutto...!- ribatté l'ex Turk, stupito del suo stupore.

Da Chao era stupendo, di notte, soprattutto con la luna piena.  
Era il suo posto preferito, dove andava a rifugiarsi quando tutto andava storto.  
Le aveva salvato la vita, quando Sephiroth aveva attaccato il suo villaggio ed era stato il luogo in cui si recava più spesso, dopo la morte di sua madre.  
Lì non l'aveva mai cercata nessuno, ingenuamente credendo che il tutore che teneva insieme la sua gamba le impedisse di scalare le statue.  
Il tutore era sempre lì, anche se la sua gamba, ormai, era quasi guarita del tutto.  
Scosse leggermente la testa, per liberarla da quei pensieri.  
Fissò Wutai, illuminato dalle lampade rotonde presenti in ogni strada, il villaggio che un giorno avrebbe dovuto governare.  
Promise di riportarlo al suo antico splendore.  
-Domani, tutto questo potrebbe essere scomparso, sai?- chiese Yuffie, in modo retorico.  
Lui si sedette sulla roccia: -Sono io il vampiro maniaco-depressivo...- le fece notare, con un sorriso.  
La ragazza sorrise a sua volta, maliziosa: -Maniaco?- ripeté.  
-Quanto sei maliziosa... Avvicinati, non ti mangio!- esclamò l'uomo, facendola sedere accanto a sé.  
-Ehm... E' per il vestito...- spiegò lei.  
Avevano trascorso il pomeriggio a fare shopping, per lei.  
Le aveva rinnovato l'armadio, composto solo da abiti rubati, sostituendoli con vestiti della sua taglia, nuovi e bellissimi.  
E, per uscire quella sera, l'aveva praticamente obbligata ad indossare un vestito nero, corto, tagliato sul intorno alla vita.  
Lei si era sbizzarrita, abbinandolo ad un paio di parigine bianche con il bordo di stoffa nera ribaltato ed un paio di scarpe da ginnastica alte, nere.  
-Te l'ho già detto che stasera sei stupenda?- si complimentò Vincent, cingendole la vita.  
Le infilò le dita sotto il vestito, attraverso i tagli, accarezzandole la pelle del ventre, in piccole spirali, facendola rabbrividire.  
-Non preoccuparti per domani... Andrà tutto bene...- le sussurrò, dolcemente.  
-Vinnie... Sephiroth... Sephiroth è tuo figlio, vero?- azzardò la ragazza, tentando di usare tatto.  
Sentì le sue lacrime calde scivolarle sulle spalle, mentre si appoggiava a lei, singhiozzando.  
Si voltò verso di lui, abbracciandolo.  
Non sapeva cosa fare.  
Vincent era una persona tremendamente fragile.  
Era strano, per lei, dover consolare qualcuno.  
Pensò al bambino che portava in grembo, a come si sarebbe sentita se glielo avessero portato via... O peggio, se avesse dovuto ucciderlo.  
-Vinnie... Vinnie, so che pensi il contrario, ma non è colpa tua, se lui sta male...- mormorò Yuffie, accarezzandogli le testa.  
-Se solo fossi stato più convincente... Se solo fossi riuscito a dissuaderla dal proseguire gli esperimenti... Se solo...- iniziò lui, stringendola a sé.  
-Con i se, Wutai starebbe in una bottiglia...- lo interruppe la ragazza.  
-Sei l'ultima cosa che mi rimane di veramente importante... - le assicurò.  
-Lo so... Ma è normale ciò che provi... E' tuo figlio... Ti assicuro che non lo farei, se non fosse necessario... Non dire mai più che è colpa tua, però... Io ti amo, Vincent, ma non riesco a trovare qualcosa di minimamente intelligente da dirti... E...- balbettò la futura sovrana di Wutai, scoppiando a piangere.  
-Shhht... Perdonami... Perdonami... Perdonami... Ti prego... Perdonami... - ripeté come un mantra, calmandola.  
Le accarezzò di nuovo il ventre, per poi fermare la mano: -Sei così calda, qui... Sei andata a fare qualche esame? Il nostro piccolo sta bene?- chiese, preoccupato.  
-In realtà, non so nulla... E' stato come se mi fossi lasciata completamente andare, in questi mesi...- gli spiegò, arrossendo.  
Aveva quasi lasciato morire il suo bambino, non mangiando abbastanza e ferendosi fino quasi al dissanguamento.  
Non poteva perdonarsi, non c'era modo in cui potesse perdonarsi.  
Era una cattiva madre già da prima che suo figlio nascesse e lo sarebbe stata per tutta la vita.  
Sobbalzò.  
Stava pensando come Lucrecia, da egoista.  
Avrebbe aspettato che fosse lui o lei a dirle che era una madre terribile.  
Nel frattempo, avrebbe dedicato anima e corpo per la sua felicità, perché si sentisse amata.  
Desiderava una bambina.  
Ma, in ogni caso, avrebbe amato il suo bambino più della sua vita.  
-Stavo pensando...- la ridestò dai suoi pensieri, cingendole nuovamente la vita. -Stavo pensando che ci sono diversi tipi di suicidi-  
-Come puoi pensare al suicidio in un momento tanto bello!- lo rimproverò Yuffie.  
-Non pensavo al suicidio fisico... Pensavo al suicidio di Hojo, che si è suicidato per la scienza, ad esempio, trascurando la vita per quella sua divinità personale, Jenova... A Lucrecia, che ha smesso di essere madre e di vivere prima ancora che suo figlio nascesse... Anche tu stavi pensando a lei, vero? Fai una strana faccia ogni volta che pensi a Lucrecia, un misto tra ira, compassione ed incomprensione... Poi ho pensato al mio suicidio, quando ho deciso di sopravvivere nel passato e non vivere nel presente ed ho rischiato di perderti per sempre... Di perdervi... E poi, al tuo... Se penso che mi ero accorto di tutto... Dei tagli sulle braccia, del fatto che mangiassi poco o nulla... Ma stavo per ignorarti semplicemente, ricordandomi di quanto ti amassi, ma non facendo nulla per fermarti, aspettando solo di aggiungerti alla lista dei miei peccati...- mormorò, triste, stringendola dolcemente a sé e cullandola. Sospirò: -Speriamo sia maschio-  
-Ma anche no!- si lamentò Yuffie.  
-Magari sono due, sai...- azzardò Vincent, sorridendo.  
-EHiii! Guarda che non è una passeggiata, partorire!- lo rimproverò, voltandosi e spingendolo a terra.  
-Scusami... Sono solo...- iniziò l'uomo, arrossendo.  
-SUPERKAWAII!- commentò lei, scoppiando a ridere.  
-Non prendere in giro il tuo futuro marito!- ribatté lui, arrossendo ancora di più.  
Il suo futuro marito.  
-Abbiamo trascorso mezzo pomeriggio insieme e già pensi al matrimonio? O è solo perché sono incinta?- gli chiese, improvvisamente seria.  
-Perché ti amo, Yuffie... Ci conosciamo da sei mesi, ormai, sai?- le fece notare.  
Lei si appoggiò al suo petto, rassicurata dal suo calore, dal battito accelerato del suo cuore e dall'alzarsi ed abbassarsi del suo petto, in modo regolare.  
-Sai quanti anni ho?- le chiese, mentre il suo cuore accellerava ulteriormente.  
-60?- azzardò lei. -Meno-  
Sobbalzò: -62, ormai...46 anni sono tanti...- mormorò.  
-Perché? 11 non sono mica tanti!- lo interruppe, baciandolo sulla fronte. -Ti amo tanto tanto, Vinnie-  
-Aishiteru...- le sussurrò, nel collo, per poi baciarla.  
Chiuse gli occhi, inebriata dal piacere.  
Undici anni... Pensò che, undici anni dopo, lei avrebbe dimostrato 27 anni e così lui.  
Era immortale ed un giorno, avrebbe dovuto affrontare nuovamente il dolore della perdita di chi amava.  
-Non è giusto...- pensò ad alta voce.  
-Che cosa?- le chiese, accarezzandole il viso.  
-Non voglio morire prima di te... E' egoistico, lo so, però...- rispose, tristemente.  
-Ci penseremo tra un centinaio di anni, và bene? Ora dobbiamo pensare al nostro piccolo... Ma, per il momento... Vorrei concentrarmi sul presente... Sulla mia splendida quasi moglie e sulle sue labbra, che mi chiamano come sirene...- ribatté l'uomo, baciandola in modo passionale.  
Il suo bacio le fece dimenticare di tutto il resto.  
Il suo repiro in fondo al proprio petto, il calore del suo corpo sopra di lei e le sue mani dolci che le sfioravano piano, quasi con timore, il corpo che avevano già fatto impazzire una volta e che lo desiderava come se fosse stata una droga.  
Sobbalzò, improvvisamente.  
-Cos'è successo?- le domandò, preoccupato.  
Yuffie sembrava stupefatta e commossa: -Ha scalciato...- annunciò.  
-Come? Fa sentire!- esclamò, posando la testa sulla sua pancia, attento a non farle male.  
Il bambino scalciò di nuovo.  
-Hai sentito?- le chiese, emozionato. -Non fare troppo male alla tua mamma, hai capito-  
-Ehi, Vinny, è un Valentine, sa come si trattano le signore!- scherzò lei, accarezzandogli la testa.  
-Devi assolutamente fare un'ecografia!- affermò Vincent, cercando di ignorare il commento, ma arrossendo ugualmente. -Spero somiglino a te, perché, altrimenti, sono rovinati-  
-Smettila di dire che sono due!- esclamò la ragazza, agitata.  
Lui alzò lo sguardo, fissandola dolcemente: -Ma sono due!- le assicurò, abbracciandola.  
Era stata lei a cambiarlo?  
Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.  
Il mondo non sarebbe finito quel giorno e lei avrebbe vissuto felicemente con lui, ne era certa.  
Riaprì gli occhi all'alba e la salutò, a bassa voce, poteva essere l'ultima, ma, per lei, era la prima dalla sua rinascita.  
Sorrise e pregò Leviathan che li proteggesse...

Owari

Note: LUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNGAAAAAAAAA fiction!  
Word è bloccato, così non ho il conteggio delle parole, ma ci ho messo cmq 8 ore per scrivere 'sta barcata di roba!  
Ok, prima che scleri, lascio perdere... Diciamo che sono fiumi di parole.  
Lasciate un commento, un insulto costruttivo ecc... ecc... Danke schön!  
Le parole sono 3347, un pò poche.  
Ho aggiunto qualcosina... vediamo... 3570!


End file.
